Choices
by cwoodstan22
Summary: After waking up back in the year 2017 he starts to feel like he may still be in love with Kara. Yet, hes also in love with Imra. The Chemistry between him and Kara is definately still there. Same with him and Imra. he can't break Karas heart again, yet he also couldnt hurt Imra. Stuck in an impossible situation, what will he do?
1. chapter 1

**_[12,000 years ago]_**

Brainy looked over at Mon-El who had brought Imra into a tight embrace "Are you sure this is going to work? The ship is going to wake us up when we are back in the 31st century?" Mon-El said letting go of Imra and turning to Brainy

"Yes i am sure it will work. We will go into hyper sleep and next time we wake up we will be back im the 31st century. It will only feel like we took a nap" he said as he walked to his tube "Ill see you guys in about 12,000 thousand years" he said climbing into the tube and it closed shut

Mon-El kissed Imra one more time and held her cheeks in the palm of his hands "In case this goes wrong. I will always love you"

"I love you too" Imra said as she placed a kiss on his lips before climbing into her hypersleep chamber. Mon-El climbed into his getting readg for an eternity of sleep.

 ** _[November 21st 2017]_**

Mon-El practically fell out of his hypersleep chamber as something hit the ship "What the hell?" He said very distraught. He grabbed a gun and hid as he heard peoples voices. Walking to them not seeing their faces he held up the gun and shot one of them

Kara help her arms up blocking the energy blast from the Gun and looked at the man "Don't Shoot!" She yelled and he said something in a language she had never heard before "Were not here to hurt you!"

As he stepped closer into the light he saw who was standing right infront of him. He lowered his gun slowly soon dropping it to the ground "Kara" he spoke

Slowly approaching him she pressed her hands to his face. Her breath shakey and her eyes starting to water she pulled him into her embrace

 ** _[Few hours later]_**

Mon-El sat up his head pounding and he looked around seeing he was in a cell then he saw Kara

She shook her head looking at him. "I don't understand. I wanna give you the benefit of the doubt, but you attacked two agents." Her voice was shaking yet had a pissed tone to it

She sighed "Was- Were you confused by the hypersleep? Is that why you snuck out of the med bay, broke into a secure storage room and almost killed two people?" She sniffed

He almost rolled his eyes but he decided to stay professional about it so he looked at her "I didn't almost kill anyone." He practically snapped

She stood there for a second before she put her hand to her nose "Is it not you?"

" It's me." He said quietly. All he wants right now is to make sure Imra was okay. Thats all he wanted.

Her breath hitched in her throat "Then Then make me believe it. Please." He looked down at his hands then bavk at her as his arms rested on his knees and she sighed then continued

"You know, I don't sleep anymore. I lay awake at night just staring at the ceiling, because if I close my eyes I dream about you dying" he voice started to break "I see you disappear into the blackness of space forever." She started to sob

"This was all I wanted. This. And when I saw you on that ship oh, my God, I felt like I could hope again. I could touch you, and see you and hear you, and be with you, finally. But you're different." She said as he held her hand out to him and it fell to her side then she shook her head "You have nothing to say? Nothing?"

The things she was saying broke his heart. He never expected that their parting would have struck her this bad. As tears were whelling up in his eyes he just looked at her "I'm sorry." He said as he looked down

She shook her head again and sighed "Shame on me for having a human heart" she spat out as she left the room

 ** _[On the ship]_**

"I can't let you do that" He ran towards the device he took from the DEO she yelled a get out of my way and grabbed his shirt stopping him showing her necklace around his neck and he looked at her. Were her eyes always that blue? He thought then snapped out of his thoughts when Kara spoke

She gently held the necklace in her hand and looked up at him "my necklace" she spoke quietly

He quickly grabbed it from her and fixed his shirt and put the necklace back "What did you have to come down here anyway" he said walking towards Winn typing on the controls

She crossed her arms and walked to him "if we hadnt come here you would have died"

"That dosnt matter im not your problem anymore" he said not looking up at her

"How could you have changed so much its only been 7 months" she exclaimed

"No, its been 7 years" His head shot up and he looked at her resting his hands on the panel he was typing on "its been seven months for you but its been 7 years for me since the day i got in that pod"

[Today]

Pacing back and forth Mon-El finally stood still when he felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned around shocked to see Kara behind him the he realised where he was "Kara!"

"Mon-El" she smiled lightly he could tell it was a forced smile. His heart sunk in his chest. "What are you doing pacing back and forth infront of my loft?"

"I- uhm... Admiring the view?" He questioned shaking his head "i honestly dont know... im just going to go... i guess i just wanted to see you" he sighed and looked at Kara before rushing off

How did he get there. Most importantly how long was he there? He had no idea how long he was there just pacing back and forth looking like a crazy person. Although seeing Kara was nice

He missed her, he missed her smile, her humor, her eyes...her laugh... the way that even with a small little smile her cheeks could flush red in an instant- wait a minute?!?! What was he thinking. He can't be thinking about her like that.

Hes married, to a beautiful, kind, sweet, and caring woman. He shouldn't be thinking of Kara like that in anyway.

But at the same time how could he not think of Kara in that way? Shes Kara for Raos sake! The first woman he ever loved. The first person to show him what it was like to feel. Rao shes just so amazing, so pure, so Kara.

 ** _Thats when he knew... he never truly moved on from Kara... he just feel in love with another girl...What has he gotten himself into._**


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months after he came back to 2017 now January 21st 2018

Mon-El walked out of his room that he was staying in with Imra to see Kara sitting there laughing and Joking around with Winn. Rao look at her, that face, that smile. Damn he really missed that smile of hers. Ever since she had come back into his life and met Imra, he had started comparing the two women. He could tell Imra knew what he was thinking about because she had been acting off around him recently. He walked to a chair in front of one of the open areas on the desk computer area of the main cortex and put his head down starting to think of the conversation he just had with Imra

{Imra=B}

{Mon-El= I}

Hey babe, i was wondering if you wanted to go hangout at the dive bar with Kara? Maybe you guys could get to know each other and maybe just maybe things will be less awkward?

So you want me to go to the bar and hangout with your Ex girlfriend, who still loves you might i add. Look Mon-El if you still love her then im not going to stop you from doing what you have to do in order for you to choose who you want to spend your life with because you and i both know we are not legally married, we are just technically dating. But Mon-El you have to choose… Me or Her?

[DONE WITH FLASHBACK]

What does she think he has been trying to do for the past two months they have been in the present? He's been going back and forth comparing the two women trying to see who he was happier with since they arrived back in Kara's time. But he was pretty sure she knew that already.

He sighed and wished that Imra didn't have the ability to read his mind. Well, yes he loves her and yes they are married, but there are just somethings he would just want to keep to himself. Imra, she doesn't understand that, "I'm your wife Mon-El i have the right to know everything you're thinking" she would say out loud when he would catch her trying to read his mind, But Kara? She respects that he want to keep somethings private "I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it, that's okay you don't have to tell me everything you're thinking" she would say the same thing every time. She understood that not everything should be shared with each other in a relationship.

Then there was how Imra cared for him and loved them since the day they met. She never treated him as if she was higher or better than him just because he was a daxamite. She loved him even more because of the things he had gone through being a Daxamite. Kara? She was none of those things when she first met him, she always pointed out the worst in him, she never pointed out the good. In fact things hadn't changed up until about 1 month before they got together. She wouldn't talk to him or let him be friends with her for weeks just because he was a Daxamite.

Yet, he understood why Kara thought those things about him when they first met. He was a dick, a frat boy who never showed any respect towards others. She helped bring out the hero in him, she taught him out to love. Then again, She also taught him what it felt like to have a broken heart, what its like to feel so ashamed of his past. All because he was the prince of daxam, yeah okay he did own slaves and he was a selfish disrespectful person, yet he didnt know it back then. He put his heart out on the line and she ripped it out of his chest and threw it away.

Imra? She showed him so many things that he never would have dreamed of. They never even got into a big fight or even broke up in the 4 years they had been married. She never broke his heart, she never got mad at him because of his past. In fact, she was the one who told him to embrace his past.

To use his story, his life on daxam to be a reason to push him to be a better hero. She was proud of him for being honest she didn't break up with him when 2 months into their relationship 3 years of knowing each other, he finally told her that he was the former crowned prince of daxam, all she said was she's glad that he finally opened up to her about his past.

All of a sudden he heard a joyful Kara calling his name and he sat up and swung his chair around not noticing a tear running down his face. "Hey" he fake smiled "Whats up?" he said moving his chair to where her and Winn were sitting

She looked at him noticing his tears and her smile faded away "You're crying" she said quietly "Why are you crying?" she said concerned

He quickly wiped away his tears clearing his throat "Uhm no reason…." he laughed "I don't even know why i was crying." he sighed and stood up "Im gonna head to the bar…" he whispered to his friend Winn he started to walk out

"But its only 4 O'Clock" Winn said turning to Mon-El who was walking away

"Its 5 O'Clock somewhere" he waved as he flew off the balcony and headed to the bar. When he sat down he started off with a cup of Club Soda then he called out "Get i get some Aledberian Rum?!" and the man behind the bar nodded as he started to mix his drink.

6 drinks and 2.5 hours later he was already slurring his words and he smiled when he saw Kara walk into the bar and he giggled then called out "Karaaaa heyyyyy" he said drunkenly as he waved her over to his booth

Kara sighed in relief when she heard Mon-El call out her name and she walked to his booth. "Thank Rao.. Have you been here the whole time?" she said as she was about to sit down across from him and he shook his head scooting over on his side of the booth "What?" she looked at him

He patted the spot next to him and smiled "sit next to meeee" he laughed as his head went back and hit the back of the chair.

"Mon-El you're drunk" she laughed and sat next to him and he looked at her

"I dont know what you're t-talking about" he slurred his words as he leaned in close to her and whispered "I have a secrettttt" he laughed

"Mon-El" she laughed loudly "Imras looking for you we have to get back to the DEO she said standing up and his hand held onto hers gently and he shook his head. She sighed sitting back down "Fine what is it?"

He leaned in right beside her and whispered into her ear "I never stopped loving you" pulling away he scanned Karas now shocked facial expression.


	3. Chapter 3

She froze when he leaned in and whispered into her ear. She looked at him and shook her head "You're drunk.. Come on" she said pulling him up and helping him stand

"Where are we goingggggg" he looked down at her

"Back to my loft… im pretty sure Imra wouldn't want to see you like this" she sighed and when they got outside she flew them to her loft flying in through her window. When they got to her loft Mon-El was passed out in her arms, she looked at him shaking her head and sat him down on the couch.

[1 Hour later]

Mon-El opened his eyes as he heard a tv playing. He sat up and put his hand on his head "Man" he said as he felt his hangover coming. He shook his head as he looked around realizing where he was and he looked next to him seeing Kara sleeping. She must have fallen asleep watching TV. "Kara" he said gently putting his hand on her arm "Hey, Wake up"

Hearing his words she woke up and groaned a bit before turning to see him "Oh hey, you're awake" she smiled and turned to him "How's the hangover" she laughed and he shook his head

"Oof not so loud, I'm sorry you had to see me like that" he said quietly and laughed a bit "And it only last about 5 minutes so it will be gone soon" he shrugged

"So uhm.. Are we gonna talk about what happened? What you told me? Back at the bar.."

He nodded slightly before looking back at his hands and twiddled his thumbs "I was kinda hoping that part was just a dream i had" he laughed a bit

"Yeah well it wasn't so…" she laughed awkwardly and looked at her hands also

"I meant what i said…" he said quietly and her head shot up and looked at him and he sighed "I may have been drunk but i was telling the truth, i didn't know until i came back into your life… Kara… theres no way i could look at you with no love in my eyes… because i never fell..out of love with you"

Kara looked at him and scanned his face for any signs of lying. "Mon-El you're married. And shes such a nice person and im sure she has treated you better than i ever have" she shook her head

There it was that one thing that Mon-El could not get past. Imra may have reacted better when they first met then Kara, but no matter what he does, no matter how much he tries to deny it. The one thing that outweighs everything else about Imra. Is she's not Kara, no matter how great their relationship was compared to him and Kara… she wasn't the one.. With Kara he could be himself, he didn't have to worry about hurting her with just a simple hug or with any of his jokes. With Imra, he had to watch his every move, he had to control himself when it came to a hug. Sure he was happy with her but he was happier with Kara…. He knows that now.

His hands moved to her hands when he turned to face her as he sat normally on the couch they were now side by side "I know i know, I love Imra i really do. It's just im also still in love with you. How could i not still be in love with you… it's impossible to not love you" She stayed quiet and bit her lip so he continued " Kara, i never wanted to hurt you, and i'm so sorry i did, it was never my intention."

Their faces were now inches apart and they made eye contact. Kara bit her lip tears forming in her eyes her lip starting to quiver a bit "Mon-El…" she whispered before she leaned in and their lips touched. The kiss lasted around 10 seconds before she pulled away "I'm sorry " shaking her head looking down

He cleared his throat and nodded "Its okay…" he nodded. They continued talking for a while and Mon-El looked at his watch seeing what time it was "Man its 9 already"

"You can stay here if you want…" she looked at him and he nodded a bit "Alright well… ill go get some blankets." she stood up and she went to walk to her room turned back to face him "You can sleep in my bed if you want… it wont mean anything but it will be better than the couch"

He looked at her and hesitated before he stood up "Okay…" they walked to her room and fell asleep

[Next Morning]

Kara woke up the sun shining through her windows. She turned around to stretch her arms her hand hitting Mon-El's shoulder and she turned to him realizing what happened the night before and saw him rubbing his shoulder "Ow" he laughed and turned to face her

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she laughed she pulled her hands away "Sorry i forgot you were there" she said as he hand went to his cheek then she heard her front door open he was about to say something when she covered his mouth shushing him

Alex walked inside of her sisters loft holding a box of donuts and two take out lattes from Noonans "Kara! Please dont tell me you're still sleeping!!" she called out

She looked at Mon-El and quickly got dressed and threw him a few of his old clothes "Stay here okay?" she whispered before she walked out "No no no im awake sorry i was just getting dressed" she smiled and went to hug Alex and she stopped her "What?" Kara crinkled looking down at her sisters hand held out in front of her

"Why are you so happy? You're never this happy anymore" she scanned her younger sister and smirked "You had sex didnt you?"

Karas eyes widened "What?!?! No! Ew Alex, no no i did not" she shook her head repeatedly

Mon-El walked out of her room not wearing a shirt "Kara is she gone yet i have to- oh no" he said as he saw Alex looking right at him "Fuck"

Alex looked at Mon-El then back at Kara multiple times before she spoke "Mon-El… what?" she gasped "No you didnt!" she said looking at Kara


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not what you think Alex. Nothing happened i swear. I just found him in the bar last night and he passed out on the couch and he was in my room looking for some of his old clothes to wear" Kara said lying slightly and Mon nodded in agreement

Alex squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows "Alright, if you say so…. Because that would be bad if something did happen because he's married" she shrugged "Also Imra is looking for you" Alex said turning to Mon-El

He nodded and quickly got changed "Yeah okay ill go…" he said walking to the open window before turning back to Kara and looking down as he flew out and headed to the DEO

Kara walked to the window waiting for Mon-El to be far enough for him to not hear a thing and she turned around quickly "I kissed Mon-El last night" She said quickly backing Alex turn to her

"You what? Kara he's married!" she exclaimed as she walked to her shaking her head

"I know i know, but he told me that he still loved me, that he never stopped but then he just started talking about Imra and i freaked out and next thing i know. Bam! Im kissing him. I know its wron-"

Alex cut her off "Woah woah wait a minute…." she held a finger up indicating that she was processing things "did you just say he said he still loves you?" a slight smile spread across her face as Kara nodded sheepishly "Oh my god!! This is incredible!! Well except the part where he's married...wait so what's the deal with that? Was it an arranged marriage or not?"

Kara shook her head and looked at her "No it wasn't an arranged marriage although i was hoping it was… he told me that he still loves Imra. he just needs time" she shook her head "We should get to the DEO" she said as she used her speed and eating half the box of donuts and smiled as she walked to Alex who was holding her arms out indicating that she wants Kara to fly her there "really? You look like a child" she laughed

"Oh you hush up flying is fun!!!" she laughed and squeaked a bit getting caught off guard when Kara picked her up carrying her bridal style and flew out

[Meanwhile at the DEO]

Mon-El walked to the training room seeing Imra on the treadmill and he cleared his throat "Imra" he said quietly as he stood in the doorway

She stopped running and ran to Mon-El bringing him into a hug. "Mon-El, i was so worried" she said as she rested her face in the crook of his neck

"I'm sorry i just spent the night at an old friend's house" He hugged her back lightly. And he cleared his throat and stepped out of her embrace and looked at her "We need to talk…" he said in a calm manner

She tilted her head and rubbed his arm a bit before nodding and sitting on the bench outside the training room "Okay.. What do we need to talk about…"

He scratched his chin and sat down next to her he put his hand on her leg and turned to her "Okay so first i wasn't actually at an old friends house last night. I was at Karas house" Imra's eyes widened and he shook his head "No no not like that" he quickly stated and she sighed and then his face got serious again. "Second thing is, I made a decision" he said quickly

"You made a decision?" she questioned and he answered with a simple nod "Uhm a decision on what?" she looked at him confused

"Who i want to spend my life with...Imra" he started with a guilty look on his face

"No...No..Mon-El please" she cried her voice breaking as tears filling her eyes as she shook her head slightly

"Imra i just want you to know, I have loved you for the past 5 years of my life and you have made me so happy" he sighed tears running down his face " But i have to follow my heart" his voice breaking "And my hearts telling me Kara… she's the one, its always been her. I'm so sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I never wanted to hurt you"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly before nodding "I understand Mon-El...She was your first love, i could never compete with that" she stood up and he stood up also "For what its worth you've made me happy also" She smiled and got on her tiptoes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I guess i'll see you around Mon-El" she sniffed as she walked away letting go of his hand

Sorry this chapter was short it just got so long that i had to split it into two different chapters. Comments would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Kara had gotten to the DEO a few seconds after Mon-El told Imra he chose Kara only seeing her kiss him and she sighed and as Imra walked away she made eye contact with her and noticed she was crying then she noticed Mon-El's tears also. She walked to him "Hey, i saw Imra she seemed pretty upset are you okay? What happened?"

He sniffed and wiped his tears away and shook his head "I don't want to talk about it"

"Well maybe you should talk about it Mon-El it seems to have upset you a lot" she said putting her hand on his shoulder

He shrugged her hand off and looked at her "Look i just need a bit of time to myself okay?" he snapped and then looked down "Sorry… just. I'll call you later." and then with that he walked away and went to talk to Alex before heading to the showers

[Later that night at Karas Loft]

Kara sat on the couch sitting next to her new friend Samantha and Lena next to her. And as the credits started to role Sam was still laughing at something Lena said then she turned to Kara "That was amazing!" She smiled brightly

Lena looked at Sam and laughed "I still can't believe you have never seen this before tonight Sam"

Kara turned to Sam who was now laughing " Yeah I can't believe you have never seen this movie either! Its literally like the greatest musical of all time." she laughed and they all turned to face the door when there was a light knock on the door

"Who would show up here at this time at night?" Sam questioned hearing the person pacing outside the door

"I don't know" Kara shrugged as she stood up and walked to the door she slowly opened it seeing Mon-El. Not the Dark and brooding looking mysterious Mon-El that she found on that spaceship months ago but her Mon-El, the Mon-El that she fell in love with a year ago. He stood there with a smile on his newly shaved face as she opened the door and a smile grew across her face mirroring his "Mon-El, What are you doing here?"

He looked at her not noticing the two young women still sitting on the couch watching what was happening carefully "Imra and I broke up" he looked at her "We were never married." he added

Karas eyes widened "Oh no… why uhm why did you break up?"

"Because Kara, i can't be with her when it's you. You're the one i want to spend the rest of my life with, and it's always been you." he scanned her face to look for anything, any sign of sadness or being angry.

She shook her head a bit trying to wrap her head around the things he just told her when Sam and Lena walked up behind her "We should get going. Thanks for inviting us to watch the movie" Sam said with a bit of a smile on her face "We will see you at 11:30 for lunch tomorrow" she waved as they both walked out and Mon-El moved out of their way

"Bye" Kara said quietly and waited for them to get into the elevator before she looked at Mon-El "It's always been me" she smiled

He nodded "It's always been you" he said quietly looking down at her before he walked inside with a smiled as he cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

Gladly returning the kiss she smiled and squealed a little bit when he picked her up catching her by surprise. He held her up by having one hand under her leg and the other on the opposite leg she looked down at him "What are you doing?" she laughed

"I've been dreaming of this moment for the past 7 years Kara" he smiled and she cupped her hands on his cheeks before kissing him again as he walked them to her room closing her front door behind him

And there it is! The part that im pretty sure everyone was waiting for. Please comment if you want me to continue this story 😜. See you guys later! Okay okay so i wrote this a while ago so yeahhhh i havent written anything else for this story and i honestly have no idea what to write soooo if anyone has some suggestions DM me! 


End file.
